Kryptoniticus 1/?
by Amy Black
Summary: A new series written by yours truly! Yay! **claps wildly and notices no one is clapping. Slowly lowers her hands** Its about Draco and Hermione, but not necessarily D/H. Its pretty short, so please R/R!


Kryptoniticus   
Part 1  
  
  
  
Sixteen year old Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were peering inside a bubbling cauldron inside their Potions classroom. The potion they were brewing had turned a sickly green color and smelled somewhat like leather.  
  
  
"You must have done something wrong, Granger," spat Malfoy, "Professor Snape said it was supposed to be pale orange, not green."  
  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. She grabbed something white and sparkling in a little bag on top of the desk. "Honestly, Malfoy, I don't know why Snape chose you of all people to help me conjure this," she said in a bossy voice that she specifically saved for Malfoy, "It turns orange after adding the crushed Bicorn horn," she said as she dumped the glimmering powder into the potion.   
  
  
Draco thought it best not to say anything, for Professor Snape had just walked up to them wearing his usually smirk.  
  
  
"How is it coming, Draco?" he said coldly, not bothering to ask Hermione as well. She glared at his back and went on stirring.   
  
  
"Just fine, sir," said Draco, giving Snape his best fake smile, "It shall be ready for you to continue with it very soon, I reckon, if Ms. Granger here puts the right ingredients in,"   
  
  
Hermione bubbled with anger, just like the potion. Now if I said something like that, she thought scornfully, Snape would take 50 points off Gryffindor and give me a detention. But when Malfoy says it, he just smirks and says "Get to work, Mr. Malfoy,"   
  
  
"Get to work Mr. Malfoy," he said smoothly and sauntered away to go yell at Neville Longbottom, who had added too many frog legs to his Silencing Solution.   
  
  
Hermione chopped up some slugs and tossed them into the potion. Draco sat back and watched her every move, trying to catch her doing something wrong. But of course, he thought, stupid Mudblood Granger doesn't ever do anything wrong, that's why Professor chose her, along with Draco, to help brew the first part of the deadliest potion in the world, the Kryptoniticus Potion.   
  
The only reason he chose Draco, Hermione thought angrily, was because he was Snape's teacher's pet and I wouldn't be surprised if that scum he calls Father paid Snape big bucks. Hermione wasn't Snape's pet, Malfoy was, and that is why she always hated him, and Snape. It wasn't because he bullied Harry and Ron, or even because he called her Mudblood. The only reason she detested Malfoy was because of pure jealousy.   
  
  
Hermione stirred furiously, Draco watching over her shoulder. It was making her feel uncomfortable and self-conscious.   
  
  
"Will you quit staring and get to work?" she finally said through gritted teeth. If there was one thing Hermione Granger hated, besides Malfoy, was when she did all the work when working in pairs.  
  
  
Draco made a face and started to cut up a dead snake, with much dismay. Not only because it was disgusting, but because he was disgracing Slytherin House. But the key ingredient to Kryptoniticus was the venom gland in a snake. He quickly looked over at Hermione, only to see if she was doing everything right, and found that she was looking in his direction, too. They both quickly looked back to what they were doing, and acted like nothing had happened. Stupid Mudblood, thought Draco. Stupid Malfoy, thought Hermione. But they didn't realize that soon, the only thing they would have was each other, and would be forced to get along.   
  
  
  
A/N: Hmm so what did you think? I know its confusing, but everything will be cleared up in future parts. I honestly don't know how I came up with this, maybe eating to many Burger King fries had something to do with it. Or maybe it was because I just watched that 3 Doors Down video :P Who knows? I will make this into a series, and try to finish it. Hope u liked!  
-Amy  
  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from the Harry Potter books belong to JK Rowling, everything else belongs to me.  
  



End file.
